


Clandestine Operations

by OpenPage



Series: Sub Rosā [1]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>The Latin phrase sub rosā means "under the rose" and in English, the phrase signifies secrecy or privacy. This series will feature “one shots” depicting Tom Hanson and Dennis Booker. In each story, Tom and Dennis are having a secret love affair and both men are willing to take a few risks, just so they can get some hot lovin’.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In this story, Tom proves to Dennis that he's not as predictable as he may think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Operations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35137083824/in/dateposted-public/)

The small auditorium quickly filled with Jump Street’s undercover cops and pushing his way through a row of chattering officers, Booker sat down in an empty seat next to Tom. With so many bodies packed tightly into the small lecture hall, the air soon became stifling and leaning forward, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and laid it over his lap. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead, not daring to risk a glance at his lover who sat stretched out beside him with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. Just being in such close proximity to Tom caused his heart rate to heighten and he felt a hot glow flushing his cheeks. Their affair was still very new and he was enjoying the so-called _honeymoon period_. Plus, there was the added thrill of keeping their relationship a secret from their co-workers. As far as Penhall, Ioki and Hoffs were concerned, Tom hated him and he found it increasingly amusing to hear them giving his lover pep talks about how he should lighten up and accept him as part of the team. 

Little did they know.

Suddenly, the sound of Penhall’s booming voice echoed through the small room. “Sorry… Oops… Hey, watch it! Geez, was that your toe? Sorry!”

Turning around, Booker suppressed a smirk as he watched the large-ish officer as he attempted to squeeze past half a dozen people. When he finally reached the spare seat next to Booker, he threw himself down on the plastic chair with a grunt and turning his head, he gave the dark-haired officer a lopsided grin. “Jesus, that was brutal. There’s barely a seat left.”

Booker glanced around the packed room. “Yeah, the Commissioner sent Fuller a memo saying these training courses are now mandatory. Waste of time if you ask me.”

Penhall settled back in his chair and closed his eyes. “Not when you plan to sleep through it,” he replied with a smile.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and the words **Clandestine Operations** flashed onto the big screen. Booker stifled a yawn, he was bored already and the film had not even started. He glanced in Tom’s direction and saw that he was intently watching the video. Not that he should have been surprised, in the short time he had known Hanson, he had come to realize that his lover was a stickler for the rules. It was one of many things he adored about the man sitting next to him. He was not just a pretty face; he was honest, diligent and extremely reliable, although, in Booker’s opinion, he could also be a little _too_ predictable. On occasion, he had taken to teasing his lover, telling him he should be more impulsive. But Tom would smile his tilting smile and tell him he was unpredictable enough for the both of them, and so, he had come to accept that his lover was the yin to his yang.

Smothering another yawn, he decided to take a leaf out of Penhall’s book and catch up on some sleep. Closing his eyes, he folded his arms across his chest and exhaled a peaceful sigh. But his slumber lasted only a matter of minutes and he jumped involuntarily as light, teasing fingers slowly traveled up the length of his thigh. His heart began to hammer in his chest and looking down, he saw that Tom’s hand had disappeared beneath the folds of his jacket. He jerked back in his chair when gentle fingers began massaging his cock through his denims, and it took all his willpower to suppress the moan of pleasure that threatened to spill from between his lips. With wide, startled eyes, he cast a furtive glance at his lover, but Tom’s eyes remained fixed on the big screen, the only telltale sign of his involvement was a small cheeky smile twitching at his lips.

Moments later, nimble fingers popped the button of his jeans and drawing in his breath, he waited in excited anticipation for what he knew was about to come. He did not have to wait long and he was not disappointed when a slow, steady hand lowered his zipper before mischievously pausing, leaving him wanting. Seconds ticked slowly by and sneakily turning his head in Tom’s direction, he silently begged him with his eyes to continue. The slow, teasing prelude to what was sure to be a stellar performance had left him achingly hard and he yearned to feel Tom’s long fingers wrapped around his shaft. 

When Tom’s hand remained stubbornly immobile, Booker surreptitiously elbowed him in the ribs. Hanson turned his head and raised his eyebrows in question, his expression the very picture of innocence. Booker’s dark eyes grew wide with longing and once again, he silently pleaded with him to continue with his ministrations. With a smile, Tom looked away, but his hand began to move and reaching in through the slit in Booker’s boxers, he carefully released his penis.

For Booker, knowing that his leather jacket was the only thing hiding his erect cock from prying eyes was both exhilarating and terrifying and he quickly placed his hand on his thigh to prevent his coat from slipping off. But any other thoughts of protecting his dignity immediately fled his mind when he felt the pad of Tom’s thumb rubbing over his cockhead. He quickly swallowed a gasp of pleasure and staring bug-eyed at the screen in front of him, he desperately attempted to control his verbal exhalations. But when Tom’s fingers wrapped around his cock and tugged gently, his eyelids fluttered and a soft moan sounded from deep within his throat.

A faint, teasing chuckle resonated from beside him, but he was too lost in his own pleasure to care that Tom was lovingly taunting him. Closing his eyes, he gave into the sensation of expert fingers rhythmically moving up and down his erect shaft, jerking him off. The thrill of the clandestine sexual encounter made him ache for release and he knew he would not last long. Clenching his fists into tight balls, he struggled to maintain control over his movements, but he failed miserably and he began to thrust his pelvis forward in a barely perceivable motion, pushing his cock deeper into Tom’s hand. His breathing quickened and he inhaled and exhaled through his nose in what could only be described as a nasal pant. He knew he was close and as though reading his mind, Tom quickened his pace. The extra stimulation was all that it took and with a restrained gasp, Booker’s orgasm shot forth at the exact same time his mind registered that he was ejaculating over his beloved leather jacket.

Tender, loving fingers gently caressed his softening cock before tucking him away and zipping up his jeans. Tom withdrew his hand and nudging Booker, he theatrically waggled his semen-coated fingers at him before pulling his _McQuaid_ bandanna out of his pocket and carefully wiping away the evidence of their liaison.

As the film’s closing credits rolled up the screen, bright lights flooded the auditorium. Tom glanced at Booker’s flushed face and a satisfied smirk played over his lips. After his performance, his lover would never again be able to accuse him of being _predictable_.

Booker continued to stare at the screen as the calming aftermath of his orgasm flowed through his body. Beside him, Penhall over-dramatically stretched out his arms and legs. “So, how was it?” he asked through a loud yawn.

“W-What?” Booker stammered in alarm, the twitch in his eye instantly revealing his guilt.

“The film,” Penhall clarified. “How was it? “Cause if there’s gonna be a test, I need to know.”

Booker exhaled a relieved sigh. “Oh, it was… surprising,” he replied and the sound of a low snicker sounded from his left side.

“Really?” Penhall asked in surprise. “Shit, I guess I should have watched it. Maybe you can give me the run down over a drink.”

“Maybe,” Booker replied with a smile and he watched as Penhall once again barged past several pairs of legs in his hurry to exit the room before his Captain accosted him and asked him his thoughts.

Before Booker had a chance to speak to his lover, Captain Fuller sat down in the row in front of them and addressed Tom. “So, Hanson, how did you enjoy the film?” the senior officer asked.

Tom’s lips curled in a cheeky grin. “Oh, I learned _a lot_ about Clandestine Operations, Cap’n. In fact, I’m so confident in my ability, I reckon you could call me an expert.”

_Finis_


End file.
